


That good son of Hades

by LSD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSD/pseuds/LSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were my friend.” He said, fighting to keep his eyes opened. “The best one, and I wanted to thank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That good son of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (one-shot), I hope you guys enjoy it.

Nico fell. His hand was placed over his stomach and his eyes were fixed on Percy, who was laying on the ground completely still. Nico heard his head hitting the floor, but felt no pain. He could feel death coming, he knew it was his time. He closed his eyes but opened them again right after because Jason grabbed his shoulders and started to shout. Their eyes met and Nico could see the tears on Jason’s face.

“I thought you were dead”. Jason said.

“Not yet”. Nico managed to say. “But soon.”

He took his hand off and showed Jason his wound. The blade had gone through him completely. Jason’s eyes got wider as he saw the blood on Nico’s hand and clothes.

“We need nectar”. He started to shout. “Now”.

After it Nico did something that caught Jason totally by surprise. He held his hand, making Jason look at him.

“I won’t last so long.”

“Well, I won’t let you die.”

His tears started to fall from his face and he placed another hand on Nico’s hand.

“You can’t die. Not like that.”

His face turned to Percy, who was still unconscious and saw that Annabeth had reached him.

“You deserve more.” Nico gave him a little smile.

“I got more than I could ever hope for.” He looked deep into Jason’s eyes, both crying. “Jason, all my life I was alone. I only had Bianca and when I lost her I thought I would never have anyone else.” He was barely breathing. “Then I found Hazel and I started to feel better. But the thing is, Jason…” His voice started to fail and Jason held his hand stronger. “The thing is, both of them are my sisters, both of them know what it feels like to be a Hades’ son. But you…” Nico felt his body heavier. “You… you cared for me because of me and despite me.” Nico could feel his heart beats getting slower. “You were my friend.” He said, fighting to keep his eyes opened. “The best one, and I wanted to thank you.”

The last part was out like a whisper, and Jason, after taking a deep breath, said:

“Don’t you dare say it to Leo…”. He took some tears out of his eyes with his hand. “But you were my best friend too.”

“Well, who knew, the son of Jupiter knows how to make a joke.”

His eyes closed. From the distance Nico could hear Hazel screaming and Piper was already by Jason’s side. The last thing Nico heard was:

“And who knew, the son of Hades knows how to smile.”

…

Piper tried to give Nico the nectar, but he didn’t swallow it.

“It’s too late”. Jason started to sob over Nico’s chest. “It should be me here, I’m so sorry”.

Piper hugged him, but she knew there was nothing she could do to make his pain go away. Suddenly Jason heard Percy’s voice, talking to Annabeth, asking what had happened.

“… then he pushed you away. That blade was for you, not him”.

“He died a hero”. Jason said so calmly that everyone got silent. “He will go to Elysium. He died a hero”.

Jason laid his head on Piper’s shoulders and let her hold him. Hazel was on Frank’s arms, her face stuffed on his chest. Leo said no joke and Percy had a blank in his eyes. After a while he got up and went near Jason. He knelled by his side and put his hand on Jason’s shoulders.

“It was nobody’s fault Jason”.

They looked at each other, power flowing from both of them. Jason wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes were red.

“I should have helped him, I should have taken care of him. He was my friend”.

The last word was more of a gasp. Percy hugged him. He knew Jason. Nothing he could say would make him feel better. He thought he had let Nico down and nobody could make him change his mind. Percy knew the feeling.

…

Nico opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was. At any time Charon would came and take him down the river Styx. So Nico’s life would be over. But he didn’t come. Nico sat and waited until he heard a voice he knew very well.

“Good job you did out there”.

Nico turned, but by his surprise it wasn’t Hades neither Pluto. It was both. He had Pluto’s suit, Hades’ beard and the mad look of both, but Nico felt comfort on those eyes.

“I thought you could use a better company”. He said.

Nico stared at him for a while.

“I thought you would throw me on Tartarus because of the way I died”.

His father gave him a little smile.

“You died a hero. You’re the reason they’re all alive. And if you want to know…” He looked deep into Nico’s eyes. “ I’m very proud of you. Now…” He looked at a speechless Nico and offered his hand. “May I show you Elysium?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my tumblr if you like!! Sometimes I post things there too.  
> http://weareallinlovetonight.tumblr.com/
> 
> Coments, suggestion and opinions are always welcome. I haven't been writing for long, so I'd appreciate any tips.  
> xoxo.


End file.
